


Спор

by Zael_Himera



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Shameless Smut, underage Carl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zael_Himera/pseuds/Zael_Himera
Summary: Ниган, уже поживший достаточно, да еще и в нормальном мире без трупаков, где не нужно было спасать свою жопу каждый день, не верил во всю эту хуебень про любовь. Люди тусуются вместе, когда им удобно быть вместе или когда у них друг на друга стоит. Ну, или оба варианта сразу. Как ему с Карлом.





	1. Chapter 1

— Я просто знаю, что даже будь на кону твоя собственная жизнь, ты бы не смог удержать свой конец в штанах. — Карл сложил руки на груди и поднял бровь. Забавный малец.  
— Ооо, Карл, ты уже такой большой дерзкий мальчик! — весело воскликнул Ниган. — Не мог бы ты пояснить свои нападки. — Он стянул перчатку и бросил на диван рядом с собой. Ему нравилась наглость мальчишки, и ему было любопытно, к чему он хочет его подвести.  
— Ты не контролируешь себя, и твой член управляет тобой, а не ты им, вот. — Карл остановился перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро глядя на него.  
— А твой тобой не управляет? — Ниган многозначительно подмигнул. — Не я здесь подросток с бушующими гормонами, чьи мысли вертятся вокруг секса.  
— Я способен держать себя в рамках, в отличие от тебя.  
— Какой ты взрослый и самоуверенный. — Ниган самодовольно потер руки. — Срань господня, Карл, мне известно, насколько сильно ты хочешь меня и готов на все, лишь бы оказаться в моей постели.  
Карл прищурился.  
— Поспорим?  
— Да ты прыгнешь ко мне в койку на следующий же день и заурчишь, получив мой член, — насмешливо проговорил Ниган.  
— Боишься проиграть? — Карл усмехнулся, пропустив подколки Нигана мимо ушей.  
Иисусе, подъебывать пацана было до охерения круто. И наблюдать, как на мгновение в его взгляде мелькает отчетливое желание съездить Нигану кулаком по морде, а затем выражение лица сглаживается, и уже не догадаешься, как его бесят эти шуточки. Он уже почти профессионал в сокрытии чувств. Но Нигана не проведешь.  
— Я бы с удовольствием поучаствовал в твоем «у кого длиннее хер» соревновании, но только ты забываешь, что кроме тебя у меня есть целый гарем горячих цыпочек, к любой из которых я могу прийти и отодрать. Или всех сразу. — Ниган откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул руки за голову. Его забавлял этот разговор.  
— Это будет одним из условий: ты не пойдешь ни к одной из них. Тем более они, наверное, забыли, как ты выглядишь, давно тебя у них не было, — проговорил Карл, не отрывая дерзкого взгляда от глаз Нигана. Он сел в кресло напротив и уперся локтями в колени, слегка наклоняясь вперед. Он был без повязки, как и всегда в комнате Нигана, и волосы почти не скрывали черный провал на его лице.  
Ниган облизал губы.  
— То есть ты хочешь доказать, что я захочу завалить тебя раньше, чем ты захочешь, чтобы я тебе присунул, я верно тебя понял, пацан? — Он тоже наклонился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
— А на что же ты хочешь поспорить? — Ниган сощурил глаза и провел языком по нижней губе. — Баллы, отмазку от работы, трахнуть мою жену? О, может быть ты хочешь выебать меня, маньячила? — Он задиристо поднял брови и закусил губу, гаденько улыбаясь. В его глазах плескалось веселье. Пацан просто чудо!  
— Не все вертится вокруг твоей задницы, Ниган, — спокойно ответил Карл. — Ты отпустишь меня в Александрию на две недели. — Его ладони, покоившиеся на коленях, чуть сжались, выдавая волнение. Ниган конечно же это заметил.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь вернуться туда, когда захочешь? — слегка разочарованно спросил Ниган, рыская взглядом по лицу Карла. Тот нахмурился.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Если бы я так поступил, ты сделал бы жизнь александрийцев невыносимой, чтобы я снова вернулся заложником к тебе, — холодно процедил Карл.  
Ниган молчал, разглядывая его. Наконец он откинулся обратно на спинку дивана, потер пальцами глаза и снова вскинул взгляд на Карла.  
— Хорошо, а что я получу, когда выиграю? Мои яйца в мурашках уже от одной мысли о подавляемой ненависти на лице твоего папки, но, думаю, Рик не выдержит меня две недели и перегрызет мне глотку на второй день моего пребывания в его юдоли спокойствия.  
— Если ты выиграешь, мы сделаем то, что ты так хочешь, с теми наручниками и повязкой, — выпалил Карл на одном дыхании, продолжая прямо смотреть на него своим светлым глазом. Кажется он очень хочет к папуле.  
В тот же момент выражение Нигана сделалось очень заинтересованным, а по лицу расползлась хищная улыбка. Волнующе было смотреть, как мальчишка переступает через себя. Ниган не знал, что возбуждает его больше, именно это или все-таки идея с наручниками.  
— Маловато по сравнению с двумя неделями рядом с отцом, — небрежно произнес он, торгуясь.  
— Столько раз, сколько захочешь, — гневно произнес Карл, сглотнув, когда его щеки начали краснеть. Видимо наручники его не очень радуют. Интересненько, почему. Стоит об этом подумать.  
Ниган вытянул руку вперед, предлагая рукопожатие:  
— Идет. Меряемся яйцами, а затем готовь свои ручки для браслетов.  
Карл, вскочив, схватил его ладонь, злоба плескалась в его единственном глазу, щеки пылали, а зубы чуть ли не скрипели. Ниган крепко взял его руку и потянул на себя, заставив наклониться и приблизиться к своему лицу.  
— Может разок покувыркаемся, — он многозначительно двинул бровью и бросил взгляд на кровать, — перед тем, как ты проиграешь.  
Карл резко вырвал свою ладонь, с ненавистью глядя на него.  
— Иди на хуй, говнюк. — Он развернулся и быстро вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Ниган мягко засмеялся. Пиздец, как же он великолепен!  
___

Пару дней Ниган чувствовал себя отлично. Карл, прижимавшийся к его боку по ночам, конечно, привлекал, но не настолько, чтобы заставить Нигана, забыв про спор, накинуться на него и выебать.  
Он занимался своими каждодневными делами: раздавал указания, наказывал негодных, поддевал Карла, когда тот оказывался рядом, получал нахмуренный взгляд, а иногда пару ласковых, в ответ, и, вполне довольный жизнью и собой, ложился спать.  
Ниган не собирался проигрывать спор. Несмотря на прохладное отношение, которое Ниган периодически выказывал Карлу, он не хотел отпускать его в Александрию. Особенно так надолго. Особенно от себя. Ниган, уже поживший достаточно, да еще и в нормальном мире без трупаков, где не нужно было спасать свою жопу каждый день, не верил во всю эту хуебень про любовь. Люди тусуются вместе, когда им удобно быть вместе или когда у них друг на друга стоит. Ну, или оба варианта сразу. Как ему с Карлом. Правда Нигану было еще интересно наблюдать за ним и хотелось посмотреть, каким же маньяком он вырастет и как до конца потеряет веру в отцовские убеждения. В общем, он очень не хотел, чтобы Карл дал по съебам от него. Навсегда или на две недели.  
Он был уверен в своей победе, ведь, несмотря на свой темперамент и аппетиты, в отличие от Карла, он уже давно пережил тот возраст, когда собственное тело предает тебя и так невыносимо хочется присунуть в любую щель. Однако по Карлу нельзя было сказать, что тот мучается и горячие мыслишки не дают ему покоя. Вероятно дрочит где–то втихую.  
Почти неделя прошла с того разговора, как Ниган стал замечать, что теперь не так-то просто пройти мимо разбирающего пистолет Карла и не коснуться его плеча. Он останавливал себя до того, как ему удавалось перехватить его за руку, когда тот шел на ужин, или подуть в макушку, проходя у Карла за спиной, пока он листал выменянные у кого–то комиксы на диване.  
Нигана стало побешивать, что именно он попался в эту ловушку и оказался тем, кто так жаждет тактильного контакта. Когда, казалось бы, Карла, который как раз таки больше любил объятия и подобную хрень, совсем не волновало, что он может коснуться Нигана только во сне. Нигана очень раздражало, что решение проблем так близко, сопит на другой стороне кровати, грустно обнимая подушку из–за того, что потеряло из объятий греющее тело отползшего от греха подальше Нигана.  
Ему кажется, или действительно дни стали длиннее, изгиб губ Карла горячее, а задница привлекательнее? Почему-то сейчас именно он чувствовал себя сраным подростком в пубертатном кризисе.  
Как-то он прогуливался мимо спален своих многочисленных жён, размышляя, не смухлевать ли, а если смухлевать, то как сделать так, чтоб Карл не узнал. Ведь пацан та еще мелкая ищейка: по слабому запаху духов, оставшемуся на коже Нигана, или следу от поцелуя, определит, развлекался ли он с Эмбер или с Лесли. Должно быть, от бомжа Дерила научился. В тот раз он снова пролежал полночи, глядя в потолок, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, как хочет прижаться губами к шее Карла и сжать ладонями его бедра.  
С каждым днем Нигану все больше казалось, что Карл провоцирует его. То потянется, слишком восхитительно выгибая спину, то якобы случайно подушечка его пальца задержится на кончике языка, прежде чем перевернуть страницу, или бровь так мучительно сдвинется к переносице, когда он пытается что-то вспомнить, или… бляяяять.  
Однажды Ниган проснулся от слишком сладкого стона, выдохнутого во сне Карлом, который, закусив нижнюю губу, прижимался к плечу Нигана. Ниган с дрожью выдохнул, пробормотал под нос что-то в духе: «да ты, блять, издеваешься», осторожно освободил руку и ушел вздрочнуть в душе. Всю оставшуюся ночь он пробродил по Святилищу в надежде отвлечься от мыслей о сексе и Карле, раздавая подъебки бодрствующим часовым и пинки задремавшим.  
Ниган никогда до этого не осознавал, как привязан к мальчишке и нуждается в его прикосновениях. И дело даже не в том, что ему хотелось трахнуть его так, чтоб искры из глаз полетели. Он жаждал пропустить меж пальцев его волосы, коснуться щеки под пустой глазницей, провести губами по ключице… так, стоп.  
Одинокая грустная дрочка в душе уже не помогала.  
___

Одним прекрасным днем, какой-то гений исхитрился сделать мороженое из хиллтопского молока. Нашлось огромное количество желающих обменять свои баллы на обыденное чудо из прошлого. Нигану было плевать. Он был равнодушен к сладкому, в частности к мороженому, как тогда, так и сейчас. Некоторое время он обдумывал мысль принести парочку Карлу, который наверняка очень обрадуется угощению, но решил, что не сделает этого. Пусть это будет маленькой местью за те стояки, которыми Ниган вынужден мучиться каждый день.  
Поднявшись к себе, он с удивлением обнаружил Карла, который развалился поперек дивана и уже держал в руках белый брикет на палочке.  
Он повернул голову к Нигану, бегло осмотрел его и отвернулся, ничего не сказав. Мелкий говнюк даже не поприветствовал хозяина комнаты.  
Ниган прошел в ванную, по ходу скидывая с себя кожанку и швыряя её на кровать. Недотрах делал свое дело, и Ниган был хмур. Он хотел сегодня прибухнуть и пораньше лечь, уснув до того, как соблазнительный Карл пристроится рядом.  
Он умылся и, выйдя из ванной, прямиком направился к минибару, откуда достал открытую бутылку скотча. Он сел в кресло напротив Карла и налил себе полстакана, осушив его в несколько глотков. Ниган поймал косой взгляд мальчишки. Не одобряет, засранец. Да и пошел он на хуй. Пусть жрет свою ледышку и не выебывается на хозяйском диване.  
Ниган откинулся в кресле, глубоко вдыхая, пытаясь расслабиться. Карл нарушил тишину первым. Его голос был пропитан самодовольством:  
— Пришлось пригрозить паре говнюков расправой, чтобы добраться до него первым.  
Ниган взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц, делая глоток из вновь наполненного стакана:  
— Тебя бы пропустили без очереди, скажи ты, что мой протеже.  
— Издеваешься? Меня бы выпотрошили через пару часов. Слишком много тех, кто хотел бы занять мое место, ты же здесь культ.  
— Я знаю, — Ниган расплылся в гаденькой улыбке и продолжил. — А ты крепко держишься за него.  
Карл нахмурился:  
— Я не просил и не стремился к этому, — сказал он. Растущая агрессия в его голосе позабавила Нигана. В некоторые моменты его так легко вывести из себя. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но Ниган насмешливым тоном прерывает его.  
— Убеждай себя, — просто говорит он, делая еще один глоток, и откидывает голову назад. Он ожидает какого-нибудь дерзкого ответа, но Карл молчит. Наверное, решил, что мороженое интереснее препираний с Ниганом. Хотя казалось бы, что может быть интереснее Нигана?! Ниган закрывает глаза и расслабляется, на фоне отмечая шевеление устраивающегося на диване поудобней Карла.  
Когда Ниган открывает глаза, он видит, что Карл наконец приступил к мороженому, задумчиво уставившись в другой конец комнаты. Ниган прикрывает глаза еще на некоторое время. Он думает о событиях, произошедших за день. Никаких происшествий и чрезвычайных ситуаций, все шло гладко, не считая одного но. Навязчивые мысли о сексе и карловой заднице не давали ему покоя практически в каждый момент времени, и узкие штаны слишком неприятно зажимали его почти постоянный стояк. Он нахмурился. Живописные сцены со стонущим на его члене Карлом мигом возникли в его воображении. Ниган чуть не застонал, в который раз пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли.  
В следующий раз Ниган открывает глаза и начинает наблюдать за мальчишкой. Он слишком поздно понимает, что это было ошибкой, и отвести взгляд уже не может.  
Мелкий говнюк ест мороженое как-то не так. Так, как обычно люди его не едят. Так по-блядски. Его воспаленный мозг мог только так описать его действия. Ниган следит за тем, как его язык несколько раз скользит по мороженому снизу вверх, собирая белую массу и отправляя ее в рот. Губы быстро обхватывают уже гладкую и конусообразную верхушку и смыкаются, отпуская ее на самом конце, измазанные густым молоком. Его язык обводит губы и снова исчезает во рту. Ниган ловит себя на том, что его собственный язык повторяет это движение. Срань господня, пацан жрет мороженое так, будто насасывает хрен. Похлеще любой шлюхи.  
Дыхание Нигана сбивается одновременно с тем, как Карл погружает мороженое почти полностью в рот и затем, скользя по нему вверх крепким кольцом губ, с влажным звуком выпускает его. Он причмокивает, перекатывая вкус на языке, и, кажется, закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Пацан совсем охуел. Если это не провокация, то что это за хуйня? Ниган тяжело дышит и облизывает сухие губы. Штаны снова кажутся тесными.  
Он пропускает момент, когда мороженое подтаивает настолько, что теперь густо ложится на юркий язык, который быстро слизывает размягчающиеся сливки. Ниган шумно сглатывает, его кадык тяжело дергается вверх-вниз по пересохшему горлу, когда восхитительно полные губы Карла прижимаются к боку брикета, совершая посасывающие движения. Настырная идея, что на место этого мороженого идеально подошел бы его жаждущий хоть немного гребаной ласки член, не покидает мысли Нигана.  
Самый пиздец наступает тогда, когда растаявшие капли медленно начинают ползти по руке Карла, и он резво их слизывает, не упуская ни одной и все равно пачкаясь. Ниган снова клянет узость штанов, которые доставляют такой дискомфорт, отчего Ниган закусывает нижнюю губу и сжимает пальцы до побелевших костяшек вокруг тумблера с недопитым скотчем. Он больше не может просто отвернуться и прекратить пытку.  
Карл, кажется, наконец заметил голодные глаза будто обдолбанного Нигана и якобы случайно позволил густой белой капле скользнуть вниз по подбородку. Томный дерзкий взгляд, которым он одарил Нигана, явно намекал, каплей чего это могло бы быть, если бы тот сдался Карлу.  
Ниган шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь не выдать обратно стон или жалкое мычание. А хитрый сучонок медленно стер каплю пальцем и взял его весь в рот, проворачивая в нем, обнимая влажными губами. И затем будто бы невзначай проводит рукой по животу, откидывая край рубашки и обнажая кусочек этой чертовой идеальной кожи под футболкой.  
Ниган тяжело дышит. В голове у него мутно. Он бы сказал, что это сперма бьет ему в мозг, если бы мог в этот момент ясно соображать. Все, что он сейчас хочет, это коснуться мальчишки и вручить ему вместо этого сраного мороженого свой член. Ему очень нужно провести ладонью вверх по этому тощему животу, задирая футболку выше. Просто жизненно необходимо оставить засос на белой шее и услышать тихий мучительный стон.  
Ниган не замечает, как оказывается рядом с диваном. Он ловит немного ошеломленный взгляд мальчишки и, наклонившись, притягивает паршивца к себе, сжав в кулаке футболку на его груди. Его губы врезаются в губы Карла, сразу раздвигая их и превращая поцелуй в глубокий. Рот мальчишки сладкий от мороженого, а язык горячий и жаждущий от долгого воздержания.  
Их языки сталкиваются в голодном поцелуе. Карл вжимает свои губы в его, широко открывая рот и пропуская Нигана на свою территорию, позволяя обшаривать себя изнутри. Руки мальчишки цепко обвивают его шею, не выпутаться. Но Ниган и не хочет. Его язык скользит по кромке зубов Карла и вдоль его языка. Ему кажется, что поцелуй никогда не вызывал в нем столько эмоций. Возможно, только в юности.  
Ниган вздрагивает, когда зубы засранца больно прихватывают его нижнюю губу, из-за чего он чувствует слабый вкус крови, который смешивается со сладостью Карла и делает поцелуй пикантнее, а ощущения острее.  
Он просовывает руку мальчишке под поясницу и хочет вздернуть его на ноги, но прежде чем это происходит, Карл разрывает поцелуй и, остро глядя в глаза Нигану, сквозь тяжелое дыхание шепчет:  
— Ты проиграл, — и жадно всасывает его нижнюю губу в рот.  
И Нигану сейчас уже совсем насрать на спор. Сейчас в его руках горит гибкое тело Карла и его жаркие губы терроризируют его собственные, отчего те завтра наверняка опухнут и потрескаются.  
Он тянет Карла на себя, заставляя встать. Не прекращая целовать его губы, одним движением стаскивает с него рубашку. Следом за ней на пол падает серая футболка. И опять мальчишка тянется прильнуть к нему снова, целуя. Ниган чувствует стояк Карла своим стояком. Он толкает его спиной на кровать, которая очень удачно ставит ему подножку, и, не церемонясь, стаскивает с него джинсы. Карл сам расстегивает их, торопясь скорее обнажиться. Ниган краем сознания отмечает мокрое пятно на его серых боксерах прежде стянуть их тоже под одобрительный выдох. Ниган быстро оглядывает вид перед собой.  
Карл приподнимается на локтях, его ноги разведены в стороны, и, ох, как же у него стоит. Его член сочится и прижимается к прессу. При вдохе головка сталкивается с плоским животом и между ними протягивается нить предсеменной жидкости. У Нигана перехватывает дыхание. Ого, пацан хочет его так же сильно, как и он сам, если не сильнее. Собственный стояк Нигана готов порвать ширинку.  
Мальчишка выжидающе смотрит на него исподлобья, разомкнув полные губы, влажный язык то и дело мелькает между ними. Его единственный глаз, полный похоти, прожигает дырку в Нигане и в нем ясно читается: «Чего ты ждешь?»  
Когда руки Карла нетерпеливо начинают возиться с его ремнем, Ниган стаскивает с себя футболку. Ловкие пальцы уже разобрались с пряжкой и толкнули вниз брюки. Ладонь ложится поверх его члена, чуть сжимая через ткань. Из груди Нигана рвется стон при виде горящего вожделения во взгляде мелкого маньяка. Ниган стонет еще раз, когда Карл вжимается лицом ему в пах и мнет губами яйца сквозь боксеры.  
Руки Карла скользят по его бедрам и тянут вниз резинку трусов. Ниган отстраняет от себя его голову и сам высвобождается из остатков одежды, отпинывая ее назад. Его член почти сразу же оказывается во рту зажмурившегося и замычавшего Карла. Пухлые губы туго обхватывают ствол и бесстыдно скользят по нему. Слишком горячо и влажно. Ниган мог бы кончить прямо сейчас, если бы не хотел большего. В момент, когда Карл на мгновение выпускает его член и юркий язык проходится по уздечке, Ниган вздрагивает, шипит и резко отодвигается от него. Это было очень близко. Он тяжело дышит, мелкий ублюдок способен довести его одним лишь языком.  
Карл забирается на кровать повыше, призывно глядя на Нигана и так же призывно разводя шире ноги. Ниган медленно выдыхает, успокаивая себя, и ложится рядом с Карлом на бок. Им нужно сбавить темп, иначе Ниган в лучших традициях целибата долго не выдержит. Он втягивает Карла в поцелуй, в этот раз притормаживая и мягко гладя его язык своим, стараясь лучше распробовать его уже давно знакомые губы.  
Ладонь Нигана ложится на ногу Карлу и гладит внутреннюю сторону бедра. Карл шумно вдыхает, его член дергается. Нигану нравится отзывчивость мальчишки, ему хочется доводить его до изнеможения постоянно, слушая звонкие вскрики и томные стоны.  
Ниган перемещает губы ему на шею и легко посасывает кожу, в то время как его рука добирается до самого желанного места и оглаживает истекающий смазкой член. Карл отрывисто стонет, прося больше, и вжимает затылок в матрац.  
Язык Нигана лижет его под по-юношески четко выступающим адамовым яблоком. Ниган знает, какую дрожь это обычно вызывает у Карла. Так происходит и в этот раз. Он больше не прикасается к его члену, осознавая, что он, скорее всего, тоже на грани. Его пальцы играют с его яичками и скользят в промежность, лаская явственный срединный шов, из-за чего Карл шире разводит колени и сладко стонет его имя.  
Ладонь Нигана сжимает и дразнит его мошонку. Карл шумно сглатывает, приподнимает голову и хрипло шепчет:  
— Ниган! — С его губ срывается слабый стон. — Я сейчас… — Он не заканчивает, но Ниган понимает и быстро убирает ладонь от паха мальчишки и прикусывает шею, отвлекая его болью, чтобы не дать кончить слишком рано. Карл всхлипывает и впивается пальцами Нигану в руку, которая гладит его по впалому животу.  
Ниган несколько раз лижет его за ухом и возбужденно шепчет:  
— Идешь в душ? — он не хочет выпускать пацана и немного корит себя, что не подумал об этом раньше. Но когда он засасывал его на диване, было как-то не до того.  
Карл, зажмурившись, стонет, что уже подготовился, и чуть выгибается от нового прикосновения Нигана к промежности.  
Ниган прикусывает его мочку и ведет пальцами по шву под яичками, отчего Карл снова жалобно мычит и сжимает в пальцах простыню.  
— Так эта хрень с мороженым — провокация? — мурчит он ему в ухо. Он не злится, он хочет просто выебать из него душу.  
— Нет. Я каждый день ждал, что ты сорвёшься, — Карл в голос стонет от пальцев, скользнувших меж его ягодиц, и продолжает, — и мы наконец трахнемся.  
В полном возбуждения голосе Ниган слышит иронию, и это еще больше его заводит. Блядский негодник все продумал. И это так горячо.  
Карл тянется к нему и целует в чувствительную впадину над подбородком и трется лицом о его щеку, явно кайфуя от колючей щетины.  
Когда Ниган ненадолго прерывает контакт, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки с гондонами и смазкой, Карл уже заползает выше на кровать и становится на четвереньки, выгибая спину и ожидая, когда же Ниган разберется с презервативом. Потрясающий вид. Ниган мог бы смотреть вечно, если бы так сильно не хотел задвинуть ему поглубже.  
Нигану жарко. Он оглаживает белую ягодицу, несильно щипая, Карл требовательно мычит, сильнее выгибаясь. Каждый звук, издаваемый им, и каждое томное движение идут тугой волной Нигану в пах и отзываются в члене.  
Карл явно подготовился. Ниган входит в него туго, но гладко. Неужели пацан ублажал себя чем-то все это время, воображая себе хрен Нигана. От мысли о том, что это могло происходить совсем недавно, мурашки побежали у него по спине, и он еле удержал себя, от того, чтобы сразу начать безудержно вбиваться в него, удовлетворяя свое вожделение.  
Мальчишка шипит. Ему больно, как и всегда в самом начале. Ниган опускается и прижимается грудью к его спине. Он дрочит уже не такой уверенный стояк Карла, не давая концентрироваться на боли и потерять возбуждение. Нигану наоборот нужно отвлечься от того, как идеально горячо внутри Карла. Он прибегает к проверенному методу и быстро проматывает в голове таблицу умножения и пытается представить лица всех приближенных хуесосов поочередно.  
Карл протяжно стонет и подается тазом назад, сигнализируя, что готов к продолжению. Ниган покрывает влажными поцелуями заднюю сторону его шеи. Карл поворачивает голову и тяжело выдыхает:  
— Шевелись! — и снова двигается, полностью насаживаясь на член Нигана, отчего сам же вздрагивает и вскрикивает.  
Ниган напоследок сильно всасывает кожу у него под ухом с расчетом на последующий засос. Он поднимается и обхватывает ладонями бедра Карла, впиваясь в белую кожу пальцами. Ниган знает, что, вероятно, на ней останутся красные пятна, но он слишком долго жаждал этого засранца, чтобы запретить себе отметить его своим.  
Ниган знает, под каким углом нужно двигаться, чтобы мальчишке не было больно, а процесс приносил удовольствие. Несмотря на то, что пацан двинутый и к боли относится как к чему-то неизбежному или необходимому, Ниган ненавидит причинять ее Карлу, особенно такому открытому и доверяющему в такие моменты.  
Ниган двигает тазом, его член скользит в Карле. Его мышцы так невообразимо горячо и крепко обхватывают его, что Ниган поражается своей выдержке. У Нигана в венах будто ураган, он так жаждет освободить себя от напряжения, но не позволяет себе этого, он здесь не один.  
Он тянет бедра Карла на себя, насаживая его. Мальчишка стонет, еще не так жалобно и вожделеюще, как скоро будет, но уже очень заинтересованно и требовательно.  
Ниган двигается в Карле, загоняя член не полностью, а ровно настолько, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. И по периодическим страстным вскрикам Карла, прорывающимся между негромкими стонами, понятно, что он все делает правильно. Кто бы сомневался.  
Мальчишка опускается на локоть и другой рукой обхватывает себя, разводя ноги шире. Его тяжелое дыхание вырывается из разомкнутых губ вместе со стонами. Ниган падает на бок, увлекая его за собой и прижимая к себе. Его член все еще в жарком теле Карла.  
Он приподнимается на локте, подтягивает его таз поближе и берет его член в свою ладонь, не давая ему самому прикасаться к себе. Карл закидывает руку за голову, держась за шею Нигана, и снова дергает бедрами назад, на этот раз полностью насаживаясь на него и прижимаясь ягодицами к его паху. Из груди Нигана непроизвольно вырывается стон, его живот поджимается, он зажмуривает глаза.  
Когда засранец делает так еще раз и откидывает голову назад, чтобы медленно лизнуть его меж приоткрытых губ, Нигану кажется, что он теряет контроль над ситуацией.  
Он глубоко вдыхает и толкается бедрами вглубь него, не позволяя себе выйти за рамки их совместного удовольствия и не превращая секс в тупое одностороннее удовлетворение потребностей. Карл напряженно всхлипывает и кладет руку поверх ладони Нигана на своем члене.  
Щеки Нигана пылают. Он послушно вздрачивает член Карла, пока его собственный горит внутри мальчишки. Движения становятся чаще и резче, а вскрики Карла громче и выше. Он слышит отрывистое:  
— Только. Не. Останавливайся, — и подчиняется.  
Мальчишка дрожит, его тело вздрагивает в судорогах. Он высоко-высоко надсажено стонет, и пальцы остро впиваются в руку на члене. Ниган чувствует как ладонь становится мокрой от семени Карла и продолжает дергать ее вверх-вниз. Мальчишка дергается, и то, как он шепчет его имя — ласка для ушей Нигана. Он делает несколько толчков в корчащегося в конвульсиях удовольствия Карла, продлевая его наслаждение.  
Неожиданно дверь распахивается.  
Какого?!.  
Из дверного проема на них растерянно пялится Блядский, мать его, Джек. Он что-то громко говорил, врываясь, пока не взглянул на постель. Ниган перехватил его любопытный взгляд, направленный на затрепетавшего и в ужасе прижавшегося спиной к груди Нигана Карла.  
Ниган в гневе. Никто не смеет вламываться в его комнату. Никто не смеет смотреть на его Карла в самый откровенный и беззащитный момент. Из его груди рвется угрожающий рык:  
— Вон.  
Он готов прямо сейчас сорваться и собственноручно придушить этого ублюдка.  
Джек быстро бормочет какие-то извинения и закрывает дверь.  
Ниган зол. Его ладони непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки и брови хмурятся. Он не может позволить себе в таком состоянии заканчивать здесь, рядом с напуганным Карлом, дрожащим в его объятиях. Ниган практически чувствует, как ненависть и жажда крови разливаются по его венам. Он хочет сделать больно. Очень больно. Он все еще возбужден и почти на грани. Он должен быть не здесь, иначе может причинить боль тому, кого любит.  
Он оставляет без внимания промелькнувшее в голове слово «любит».  
Он быстро целует еще не оклемавшегося Карла в затылок и встает, стягивая пустой презерватив и бросая в мусор. Штаны неудобно зажимают не опавший стояк.  
— Куда ты собрался? — спрашивает Карл, садясь на постели. — Ты же не… — Он выглядит так сексуально, когда только что кончил. Ниган гонит из головы эту мысль.  
— Проветрюсь. — Карл явно понимает, что это брехня, и сам отлично знает, что Ниган идет не прогуляться по Святилищу, размахивая стояком. Не после произошедшего.  
Пацан определенно чувствует, как Ниган взбешен. Засранец давно научился читать язык его тела.  
Ниган уже натянул футболку и, прихватив Люсиль, повернул ручку. Он бросил нахмурившемуся Карлу:  
— Сиди здесь, — и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Он не торопясь спускается вниз. Его шаги гулким эхом отдаются у него в голове. Никуда этот подонок от него не денется, из Святилища просто так не сбежать.  
Какого хуя этот гондон ворвался к Нигану без стука и разрешения? Может у него и были какие-то важные причины, Нигану насрать, правила создавались для того, чтобы их соблюдать. А игнорирование такого простого и очевидного правила выводило Нигана из себя. Он постарался пропустить мысль о том, что, в частности, поводом для его бешенства стало то, что кто-то мог увидеть его пацана ранимым и в неглиже.  
Ниган не оставил без внимания и то, как Карл бурно отреагировал на вторжение. Сомнительно, что он так сильно загоняется по поводу того, что их могут увидеть вместе, даже если шутит периодически на эту тему. Значит дело в этом блядуне.  
Ниган в курсе, что у мальчишки какие-то терки с этим говноедом. Он не мог не заметить, что Карл его обходит стороной и старается не оставаться наедине. Ниган не вмешивался и считал, что гордый убийца со временем разрулит все сам, но видно не судьба. Нигану очень не понравился взгляд, с которым уебок смотрел на его мальчика. Он знает этот взгляд — взгляд похотливого животного. Этим взглядом он сам не раз одаривал своих жен, предвкушая горячий перепихон. Никто не смеет так пялиться на Карла. Даже себя Ниган останавливал, не разрешая рассматривать его только как объект для потрахушек.  
Ниган ходит по помещениям, выискивая глазами виновника своего невыплеснутого напряжения. Перед ним становятся на колени, Ниган игнорирует это и ищет.  
Он задается вопросом, в какой момент их с убийцей совместная дрочка превратилась в отношения. В какие-то ненормальные и испорченные, но отношения.  
Нет, он все еще находит женщин привлекательными, но желания идти развлекаться к горячей цыпе и оставить мальчонку одного в холодной постели нет. Иногда он, конечно, навещает их, когда Карл ведет себя как мерзкая шавка, доебываясь до Нигана и целенаправленно изводя его. Кажется, щенок просек, что Ниган ни за что его не ударит и даже из постели не прогонит.  
Он в очередной раз поворачивает в узком коридоре, зная, что следующее помещение — это последнее место, где сукин сын может прятаться. Он в предвкушении, уже представляя себе вкус крови на губах и как он будет целовать Карла этими кровавыми губами.  
Ниган думает о том, как он проебал ту секунду, когда стал думать о мальчишке как о любимом и называть все, что с ним связано, любовью. Ниган закатил глаза на этих мыслях. Какая только хуйня не лезет в голову с недотраха.  
Когда он входит на склад и видит мерзкое напуганное лицо Джека, который что-то бормочет, его губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке.  
Он скидывает проголодавшуюся Люсиль с плеча и едва замечает, как за спиной захлопывается дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more short than previous one. Сорре

Мальчишка вбегает в тот момент, когда он уже размотал извилины мудозвона, стынущие теперь на бетонном полу. Карл тяжело дышит. Ниган усмехается. Не особо-то он спешил, явно позволяя Нигану разобраться со всем самостоятельно. Совсем на него не похоже.  
— Хватит притворяться, — коротко командует Ниган. Карл тут же перестает изображать из себя пробежавшего марафон бегуна и выпрямляется. Он бросает безразличный взгляд на изуродованный труп, но Ниган замечает едва мелькнувшую на его губах улыбку. Его выдала дернувшаяся щека, мальчишке еще учиться и учиться.  
— Пришел прибраться? — Ниган дергает подбородком в сторону кровавой лужи на полу. Он прикусывает кончик языка и скользит взглядом по тощей фигуре перед ним. Ниган весь в крови, но не обращает внимания на это.  
— Нет, проверить, что ты укокошил его раньше, чем додумался устроить показательную казнь за то, что он увидел, что ты трахаешься не только с женщинами. — Карл нагло смотрит на него своим единственным глазом, будто вызов бросает.  
Ниган смеется и отвечает, что не поэтому так поступил. Еще бушующая в венах злость заставляет его быть откровенней, чем обычно.  
Настороженность в прищуре Карла забавляет его. Он как зверек, заподозривший в траве змею. Пацан переступает с ноги на ногу и делает шажок вперед и наконец спрашивает: — и почему тогда?  
— Скажу после того, как ты мне скажешь, не хочешь ли ты что-нибудь мне рассказать? — Ниган постепенно остывает и закидывает перепачканную биту на плечо. Он выжидающе цепко глядит на мальчишку, выхватывая каждое непроизвольное движение пальцев, нервно цепляющих край рубашки, дернувшийся кадык, на мгновение стрельнувший в сторону взгляд. Он знал, что в его терках с Джеком есть второе дно.  
Прерывая неловкую тишину, нарушаемую лишь приглушенными голосами перекрикивающихся снаружи спасителей, Карл-таки неуверенно выдает:  
— Нет? — И почти без паузы, встряхнув головой, продолжает: — Я здесь не для болтовни.  
Он делает пару быстрых шагов вперед, сокращая расстояние между ним и не отрывающим от него взгляда Ниганом, и крепко хватает его за лацканы распахнутой куртки, дергая к себе и пачкаясь в чужой крови. Нигану приходится опустить Люсиль, чтобы ее ручка не столкнулась с Карлом, прежде чем тот вожмется в его губы своими и прильнет всем телом.  
Его рот уже открыт и Нигану нужно лишь открыть свой ему навстречу, чтобы попасть во власть лихорадочных прикосновений горячего языка, смешивающего джекову кровь с губ Нигана со слюной.  
Ниган приходит к консенсусу со своим членом, что разговор может подождать, ведь тот, так и не получивший разрядки, так мучительно ноет. Он хочет отодвинуть жгучего мальца от себя и предложить переместиться в более располагающую обстановку, подальше от сочащегося кровью трупа, но, похоже, того не смущают размазанные по полу мозги.  
Грубый толчок в грудь застает Нигана врасплох и резко выталкивает воздух из легких от жесткого соприкосновения спины со стеной.  
Ниган не успевает опомниться, как влажный язык уже скользнул по его губам, гладкая щека потерлась о щетину на подбородке, а пухлые губы, быстро очертив адамово яблоко, на мгновение застыли во впадине меж ключиц и исчезли.  
Опустив взгляд, он видит как пацан уже на коленях, зарываясь лицом в его пах, возится с заевшей молнией на ширинке.  
Ниган знает, что ему лучше промолчать, но не может оставить без комментария этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости.  
— Ого, Карл, не ожидал от тебя такой прыти! Я и забыл, что ты такой резвый, когда речь заходит о том, чтобы подержать мой член во рту. — Он ловит недовольный взгляд мальчишки, остро брошенный на него, но ему известно, что на самом деле парня дико заводят подобные блядские разговоры. Мог бы Рик представить, что у его сынули мигом встает, когда Ниган говорит подобные вещи ему на ухо? — Давай же, покажи, кто здесь главный ценитель моего члена.  
— Ты — главный ценитель своего члена. Лучше заткнись, Ниган. — Карл отстраняется, его красные щеки заметно даже в полумраке комнаты, куда свет проникает только через окно. Ниган готов заурчать, представив, как юнцу хочется сжать свой собственный член.  
Карл снова прижимается к его паху, даже сквозь грубую ткань томительно тревожа его достоинство. Он все еще не может справиться с молнией. Ниган рыкает и сам дергает собачку вниз, почти срывая ее.  
То, с каким рвением пацан ухватился за его член, Ниган мог бы сравнить со рвением голодного пса, бросающегося на лакомство. У него аж дух захватило от прохладной ладони, сжавшей его.  
Но пацан не спешит взять за щеку, он дразнит его! Гаденыш, томно прикрыв глаз, лишь дует на головку, посылая мурашки по спине и так возбужденного Нигана. Его губы изгибаются от напряжения и борьбы с собой, чтобы не толкнуться бедрами вперед, насаживая голову паразита до основания.  
Малец проводит всей поверхностью языка по чувствительной коже и поднимает свой бессовестный глаз на Нигана, давящего в горле рокочущий стон.  
Наконец пацан, не прекращая пялиться в лицо Нигану, открывает рот и обнимает головку губами, проталкивая ее дальше. Ниган стонет от ощущения того, как член проходит по языку Карла и как почти упирается в горло. Карл подается назад.  
Он повторяет это движение пару раз, крепко сжав губы и опуская руку, которой до этого держал Нигана за основание члена, и опуская ее ему на бедро.  
Ниган откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о стену. Чертов Карл, он все равно его лишь дразнит, не давая того, что тело Нигана так жаждет: скорейшей разрядки. Он хочет направить его в своем темпе и опускает руку ему в волосы, но Карл резко отстраняется, отталкивая его руку, и зло с придыханием шепчет:  
— Я сам, — и, о господи, возбуждение в его неокрепшем мальчишеском голосе заставило бы любого педофила подняться из могилы. И кое-что у этого педофила тоже бы встало и стояло колом. — Держи руки при себе. — Ниган хрипло засмеялся и послушно позволил Карлу прижать свои запястья к стене по сторонам от себя. Он следит, как Карл снова приближает губы к его стояку и медленно надевает свой рот на него. Уже один этот вид почти отключает у Нигана ту часть мозга, которая отвечает за гордость. А от ощущений он готов уже молить пацана сцепить сильнее губы, ускорить темп и взять разок поглубже, дав Нигану возможность освободиться.  
— Боже, — тянет он. Его дыхание набирает обороты и становится чаще и громче. — Твой ротик просто создан для того, чтобы я спустил в него. — После этих слов Карл опять останавливается, испытующе глядя Нигану в лицо. Слюна, смешанная со смазкой протягивается между его губ и членом, пока он не вытирает ее о предплечье, снова возвращая руку на запястье Нигана.  
Ниган прикусывает язык и обещает себе сдерживать его хотя бы до тех пор, пока не кончит.  
Мальчишка выжидает пару мгновений и затем лишь скользит языком по самой головке и задерживается на уздечке, еще больше раздразнивая его член, в котором кажется собрались все нервные окончания на теле Нигана. Господи, пацан совсем не знает чувства меры! Его чертов горячий язычок шаловливо обводит корону, он ненадолго погружает член в рот, чтобы скользнуть по чувствительной коже губами и со звонким чмоком выпустить.  
— Твою мать, Карл! — Карл явно намеревается показать, что все-таки именно он глава фан-клуба ниганового члена. Нигану жарко и сложно держать себя в узде. Пацан ходит по крайне тонкому льду.  
Ниган закусывает губу, чтобы жалко не заскулить, в то время как Карл утыкает его член за щеку и лениво подталкивает голову вперед так, что мягкая кожа с внутренней стороны щеки томительно ласкает головку. Грудь Нигана уже ходит ходуном. Маленький сукин сын!  
Ниган глумливо успевает подумать, что из-за того, что Карл удерживает его руки, он не может вздрочнуть и себе, прежде чем пацан решает закончить пытку и начинает сосать член так, как нужно было с самого начала, в самом лучшем из всех возможных темпов. Ниган держится недолго, он слишком давно ждал разрядки.  
Пацан вздрагивает, будто бы не ожидал, что сперма ударит ему в рот так быстро. Ниган закрывает глаза и прерывисто стонет, мотивируя Карла продолжать поступательные движения и не останавливаться сразу.  
Карл отпускает запястья Нигана и помогает себе руками выжать последние капли из него. Ниган зарывает пальцы ему в волосы, тяжело дыша. Эти губы когда-нибудь сведут его с ума. Карл поднимает на него самодовольный взгляд, который Ниган замечает, только когда открывает глаза. Пацан такой восхитительный наглец! Он устало ухмыляется, кровь в его венах все еще носится с бешеным ритмом.  
Карл-таки выпускает изо рта его член и сплевывает на пол. Ниган слегка разочарован, но все равно тянет его за ворот наверх, поднимая, и, наклонив голову, впивается ленивым поцелуем в соленые губы с собственным привкусом.  
Карл встает на цыпочки и целует жарко, толкая язык в рот, наоборот, остывающему Нигану, чей собственный язык вяло встречает его. Пацан прижимается к нему тазом, что его стояк ясно ощущается бедром.  
Ниган ленно разрывает поцелуй и, ехидно улыбаясь, урчит:  
— Мальчик мой, у тебя, должно быть, черный пояс по минету! — и двигает бедром так, что оно давит парню между ног. Карл с тихим рваным мычанием выдыхает и кусает Нигана за нижнюю губу.  
— Отъебись, — шепчет он и всасывает ее в рот.  
— Я велю сделать тебе один. — В ответ пацан снова целует его и подается бедрами вперед. Он явно намекает Нигану о том, что ждет каких-нибудь активных действий с его стороны, но Ниган не собирается облегчать ему жизнь в отместку за предыдущие издевательства. — Чтобы ты мог носить его и гордиться собой.  
— Хватит болтать, Ниган, — невнятно бормочет Карл, прикусывая его шею. Он берет его за запястье и тянет его руку к своему паху. Ниган усмехается, пацан точно знает, чего он хочет, и это Нигану до ужаса нравится. Но у него другие планы.  
Ниган наклоняется и, опаляя дыханием, шепчет ему в ухо:  
— Я отсосу тебе с заглотом так, что ты на ногах стоять не сможешь, — он делает паузу, поглаживая самую заинтересованную часть Карла через джинсы, — если расскажешь, почему ты не разобрался сам с жалким извращенцем Джеком?  
Карл замирает на секунду, будто решая, стоит ли овчинка выделки, и неожиданно отталкивается от Нигана как ошпаренный. Его лицо нахмурено. Он сипло и будто напугано лепечет: «Нет, обойдусь» и быстро хватает с пола шляпу и оказывается у двери.  
Ниган даже охренел с его прыти. На парня это не похоже. Карл может молчать или ругаться, но никогда не сбегает от разговора.  
Он чувствует себя неожиданно мерзко, обломав его с оргазмом таким образом. Он заправляется и громогласно бросает:  
— Я убил его для тебя.  
Карл чуть задерживается у двери и кидает в ответ:  
— Я не просил.  
— Я обещал ему легкую смерть, но после того, что он мне рассказал, я не смог выполнить обещание, хоть я и человек слова. — Он выделяет голосом «что», рассчитывая вызвать какую-нибудь другую реакцию вместо побега.  
Карл едва слышно повторяет:  
— Я не просил тебя, — и проскальзывает за дверь, которая шумно захлопывается вслед за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Карл игнорирует и скрывается от него некоторое время, пробираясь в комнату только поздней ночью, чтобы примоститься рядом с Ниганом.

По утрам Ниган, всегда встающий рано, ловит настороженные взгляды мальчишки, на самом деле просыпающегося, но притворяющегося спящим каждый раз, как Ниган смотрит на него, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Ниган не собирается сейчас снова давить. Он занял выжидательную позицию, решив, что пусть все пока идет своим чередом. И он не оставит это все на самотек, просто будет рядом в момент, когда пацан потеряет бдительность и его можно будет расколоть.

Обдумывание всего этого свербило у него в голове, как шило в заднице. Произошедшее явно не было простыми юношескими закидонами Карла, учитывая, что он вообще не был склонен к такому. Нигану нужно выяснить, почему? Какого Карл не разобрался с Джеком? Он угрожал ему расправой, и Карл зассал? Если бы пацан действительно понял, что ему грозит опасность, с которой он не справится, он бы точно пришел к Нигану. Малец не из тех, кто из-за гордыни пренебрежет собой.

Нигану не понравилось, что этот урод рассказал перед смертью. Жалкий хуесос подбивал клинья к его мальчику и делал неприемлемые поползновения в его сторону. За что и поплатился. И то, что Карл никак не разрулил это, наводит Нигана теперь на очень нехорошие мысли, которые он отгоняет, особенно злобно подъебывая нерасторопных подчиненных и периодически напиваясь перед сном.

Ниган любит разгадывать пацана, но, как оказалось, не тогда, когда это касается его безопасности и благополучия.

Ниган утомлен этими мыслями и, укладываясь спать снова один, без тощего тела Карла рядом, стонет. Их сраный спор давно закончился, а он все равно не может потрахаться нормально.  
______

Постепенно Карл перестает ныкаться и все чаще, как и до происшествия, зависает на диване (Ниган про себя зовет его уже диваном Карла, потому что он на нем оказывается чаще всех). Как-то вечером, помявшись, он заявляет, что хочет завтра отправиться к отцу.

Ниган заебался и находит, что вот она возможность все выяснить. Он закидывает руки за голову, откладывая книгу. Он уже готовился ко сну и завернулся в одеяло, собираясь почитать.

— Условие то же. Поедешь сразу, как только скажешь. — Карл замирает, явно прокручивая в голове последний их разговор, и краска бросается ему в лицо, когда он возмущается:

— Ты обещал! Ты проиграл и должен отпустить меня! — его брови нахмурены, а выражение лица недоверчиво-обиженное.

Ниган игнорирует его слова и продолжает настаивать:

— То, как ты резво бросился передо мной на колени после того, как я убил старину Джека, это была такая благодарность? За что? — он делает паузу. — Ему я тоже много чего…

Карл перебивает его. В его голосе горечь и злость.

— Ты такой же, как он! — Он нервно подскакивает с дивана, его плечи напряжены, а единственный глаз под нахмуренной бровью чуть ли не искрится от ненависти.

Нигана это не смущает, он только сильнее убеждается в том, что был прав, заподозрив что-то намного худшее, чем обычные намеки на секс со стороны Джека. Он давит туда, куда считает необходимым надавить, и смотрит на реакцию:

— Кто? Насильник? — Карл подается назад как от удара, но тут же делает шаг вперед и горько усмехается. Ниган мысленно хвалит мальчишку за то, что тот пытается скрывать истинные чувства, выдавая ложные. И у него почти получается. Карл хочет что-то сказать, но Ниган не дает ему: — О нет, Карл. Должно быть, у тебя в ушах что-то застряло, когда я говорил, что не терплю насилия. Хотя скорее ты в дополнение к отсутствующему глазу еще и глухой, потому что я повторял это не один и не два раза. — Ниган специально злит его, рассчитывая, что в пылу разгорающейся ярости, Карл станет откровенней.

Тот жестко смотрит на него, сжав губы, и наконец выдает:

— Как ты можешь говорить, что ты против насилия, если у тебя гарем из рабынь? Ты насильно удерживаешь их у себя, заставляешь носить эти сраные платья и быть всегда готовыми к твоему приходу! — Вот этого Ниган не ожидал. Вот так и всплывает то, что на самом деле волнует мальца. Он заинтриговано сел на кровати.

— Это был их выбор… — Ниган не успевает договорить, как Карл прерывает его опять:

— Нет, это была хуйня, а не выбор! — запальчиво восклицает он. — Ты предлагаешь заведомо дерьмовые альтернативы: копошиться в дерьме там или сосать твой хер здесь. — Он яростно взмахивает рукой, обводя комнату. — И у тебя встает, когда ты смотришь, как люди ломаются, пытаясь сделать этот твой выбор. — Последнее слово он произносит с таким отвращением, что Ниган так и представляет кавычки вокруг него.

— Послушай, ковбой. Удивительно, почему ты все еще думаешь, что мир — это эдемский сад, а мертвецы вокруг — по-видимому, купидоны. И, по-твоему, жизнь всегда будет дуть тебе в задницу…

— Я не… — Ниган поднимает руку, останавливая Карла.

— Но это не так! Ты должен был это заподозрить хотя бы тогда, когда вместо развешивания рождественских носков над камином тебе пришлось пристрелить свою мамочку, а вместо подарка на День рождения ты получил лишнюю дыру в башке. — Карл сильно нахмурился на этих словах, что Ниган решает, что перегнул палку, упомянув его мать. — Так вот, жизнь все время ставит нас в хуевые условия, посмотри хотя бы на этот апокалипсис. И кто я такой, чтобы играть не по правилам? Я дал им выбор, далеко не самый плохой, я бы даже сказал, отличный! И они выбрали то, что посчитали лучшим, мать его, вариантом. Таким образом, безбедное существование с моими нечастыми визитами — это лучшее, что они могли получить в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Карл тяжело дышит, испытующий взгляд Нигана прикован к нему. Пацан выдыхает и говорит уже спокойнее: — Думаешь, хоть одна из этих женщин рада видеть тебя у себя и в действительности тебя хочет?

Он исподлобья смотрит на Нигана, его взор пылает, и губы сомкнулись в горьком и ненавистном изгибе. Юнец прекрасен.  
Ниган откидывает одеяло и складывает ноги по-турецки, поворачиваясь к Карлу.

— В отличие от тебя?

Сразу заметно, как весь задор в мгновение ока слетает с него: вопрос слишком неожиданный и сбивает с него спесь. Ниган видит, как тот начинает задыхаться от возмущения и паники. Пацан тоже понимает, что у него не выходит подавить краску, бросившуюся к щекам, и уже бесполезно пытаться скрыть задрожавшие руки, и сам идет в атаку:

— Может и так. Но это ничего не значит. Как будто тебя это трогает. — В его словах проскальзывает обида, надежда и столько горечи, что это немного поражает Нигана. — Что вообще может трогать такого самовлюбленного бессердечного мудака как ты?

— Ох, Карл, ты такой жестокий и бьешь в самую дыру на месте моего сердца! — Ниган наигранно хватается за грудь. Но он быстро прекращает клоунаду и вновь серьезен. — С чего это тебя так взволновали мои жёны? Приглянулся кто? Или может поплакался тебе в жилетку и подослал как самого приближенного разжалобить меня? — Ниган сверлит взглядом глаз пацана.

Карл замирает будто бы в смятении. Он на мгновение отводит взор и возвращает.

— Нет.

— Так что же?

Малец будто решается.

— То, чем мы с тобой занимаемся… — он прерывается и неуверенно правой рукой начинает теребить сгиб левой. Этот явный защитный жест, закрывающий живот, выдает волнение, хоть это и не первый его признак.

— Трахаемся? — услужливо помогает Ниган. Карл вскидывает на него недовольный взгляд.

— Я один из многих? — задает он резко вопрос. Нигану хочется засмеяться, но он держится. Неужели это то, что волнует мелкого убийцу? Трахается ли Ниган с кем-то еще кроме него? Ниган вскидывает бровь.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что я давно не был у жен…

— Я знаю. Я не об этом.

— Просвети же меня! — Ниган встает, у него затекла спина, он наливает себе четверть тумблера скотча и, чувствуя себя предельно комфортно в одних трусах и футболке, проходит мимо следящего за ним Карла и усаживается в кресло, приглашающим жестом указывая ему на диван напротив себя. Но Карл остается стоять. Он сглатывает, поворачивается и выдает на одном дыхании:

— Я чувствую себя твоей игрушкой, пока ты держишь их там взаперти. Будто я один из тех, кто выбрал быть с тобой, и однажды окажусь в красивой клетке в окружении таких же, как я, пока ты трахаешься с кем-то другим.  
Ниган молчит. Мальчишку наконец прорвало на откровения. Правда, это не то, на что он рассчитывал. Он подумает об этом после.

Ниган внимательно смотрит на него, заледеневшего в одной позе и будто ждущего удара. Нигану нужно повернуть разговор в другое русло.

— И это тебе настолько не давало покоя, что ты побоялся убрать Джека, домогавшегося до тебя?

Мальчишка вздрагивает и бледнеет.

— Я… Тут дело в другом. — И замолкает.

— Так в чем же? Поведай мне. — Ниган откидывается на спинку кресла и делает глоток скотча. Пацан стоит перед ним, будто трубу проглотил, и молчит. Ниган вздыхает и устало трет глаза. Все происходящее и нежелание Карла сотрудничать утомляют его, и его мятежная поясница скучает по кровати.

— Давай так. Ты перестаешь ломать драму и открываешься мне, и я тоже рассказываю тебе что-то личное.

Карл наконец находит свой язык у себя во рту и невесело усмехается:

— Историю про Люсиль я уже слышал. Не думаю, что у тебя есть что-то еще настолько же душещипательное.

— Тем более! Я тебе уже такое рассказал! — Ниган с деланым весельем глядит на него и делает еще глоток из тумблера.  
— И я сделаю тебе одолжение и пропущу мимо ушей твое пренебрежение. — Он насмешливо тыкает указательным пальцем в сторону Карла.

Мальчишка опускает руку и нервно перебирает край длинной — не по размеру — рубашки. Совсем забыл, как держать лицо.

— Ладно, я скажу. Но ты отпустишь меня в Александрию. — Хитрец и здесь не забывает торговаться. Ниган серьезно произносит:

— Честное пионерское, — и вскидывает тумблер.

Карл мнется и, решаясь, садится на диван. Его голос глух и надломлен.

— Года два назад, еще до того, как я получил это, — он указывает на повязку, — мы сбежали из тюрьмы, в которой жили и из которой нас выжал Губернатор. — Ниган понимающе кивает. Про Губернатора Карл ему уже рассказывал. — Дерил связался не с теми парнями. Они называли себя Мародерами. — Карл неловко сидит на краю дивана, сложив руки на коленях, пытаясь контролировать их. Его здоровый глаз, блестящий сапфиром, прикован к Нигану. — Они напали на нас и скрутили отца и Мишонн, Дерил вступился за них, но его тоже избили. — Карл переводит дух. — Потом… — голос надломился, и он прочистил горло, — потом они заметили меня. Один из них вытащил меня из машины и повалил на землю.

Ниган молчит и не шевелится, не желая прерывать парня, когда тот так открылся.

— Я тогда не понимал, что происходит, — он отводит взгляд, его лицо сморщилось, будто он возвратился в ту ночь, — мне было только противно от того, как его мерзкий язык лижет мое лицо.

В груди у Нигана кажется что-то оборвалось. Он уже понял, к чему приведет Карл.

— Отец умолял оставить меня в покое и избить его, но они хотели преподать ему урок, да и просто были жестокими придурками, и… — Карл снова замолкает, собираясь с силами. Его ладони сжались в кулаки. Он не сдвигается с места и не меняет напряженной позы, даже когда Ниган встает, чтобы наполнить новый тумблер виски и поставить его перед Карлом. Тот бросает быстрый взгляд на Нигана и, схватив стакан, делает несколько больших глотков прежде чем закашляться. У Нигана не оказывается моральных сил ухмыльнуться неопытности мальчишки. Кто же знал, что рассказ схватит его за яйца так крепко?

А Карл продолжает:

— Он стянул с меня штаны и… Было очень больно. Я не знал, зачем он это делает, он просто… делал мне больно. Отец кричал, Мишонн плакала, а я думал, когда же я уже умру. Затем отец загрыз державшего его ублюдка и спас нас. Лишь потом я понял, что меня изнасиловали на глазах у всех. А я оказался слишком слаб и не смог вырваться.  
Ниган сцепил зубы, давя рвущийся из горла рык. Он, наверное, в первый раз в жизни не знает, что сказать. Но Карл еще не закончил. Вероятно, алкоголь развязал ему язык.

— И, находясь рядом с Джеком, слушая его намеки и терпя его мерзкие прикосновения, я чувствовал то же самое: свою слабость и бесполезность, и боялся, что все может повториться. — Он сглотнул. — И, наверное, он тебе и сам сказал об этом, у него почти получилось добраться до меня. Я оцепенел, не мог сдвинуться и молился услышать твой свист и только и думал о том, как я беспомощен. — Карл замолчал и взглянул на Нигана. — Если бы ты не появился тогда и не спугнул его, он бы трахнул меня.

Ниган нахмурился и до скрипа сжал челюсти. Дохлый подонок напиздел ему и сдох слишком легко. Ниган жалеет, что не может убить его еще раз, только на этот раз мучительней, намного мучительней.

— Это ты хотел услышать? — Карл остро уставился на него. На его лице вызов и страх. Он будто боится, что Ниган рассмеется на его откровение и назовет слабаком или нытиком.

Ниган же пытается успокоить бурю, которая норовит смести все его самообладание. По-настоящему темная ненависть возникала в нем нечасто. Он не такой бессмысленно жестокий ублюдок, как всем кажется. Эта мразь посмела тронуть Карла. Его Карла. Да еще и в Святилище, прямо у него под носом. А пацан молчал все это время, переживая все это дерьмо из прошлого в одиночестве. И как Ниган пропустил то, что за ебаной бравадой и похуизмом скрывается глубоко запрятанная травма? И из-за невозможности добраться до объектов ненависти, Ниган злится сам на себя. За свою слепоту и за то, что решил, что пацан достаточно взрослый, чтобы пережить травмы один и решить все проблемы самостоятельно. Он хочет уебать самому себе.

Ниган пытается держать себя в руках, но буря грозит вырваться наружу. Ниган с грохотом ставит тумблер на столик, Карл вздрагивает и подается назад. Ниган подскакивает и начинает судорожно ходить по комнате, мысленно выискивая того, кого будет не жалко убить, и выпустить ненависть, чтобы предотвратить настоящую катастрофу. В его голове назойливо звучат слова Карла. Он вылавливает в потоке образов мысль, что ему стоит поскорее уйти подальше от пацана, прежде чем он сделает что-то дерьмовое и навредит мальчишке.

Сквозь ворох уже совсем неадекватных побуждений, он слышит тихий, но настойчивый голос мальчишки, так по-обыденному зовущий его спать. И удивительно: одержимость ненавистью, тянущая его на дно, временно отступает. Нигану становится легче дышать. Он ловит потеплевший взгляд Карла, который говорит ему о том, что по поведению Нигана он сам сделал правильные выводы и убедился, что Ниган не выгонит его вон и не засмеет за трусость.

Он тянет онемевшего Нигана к кровати, который все еще ищет в себе возможную опасность для Карла, и толкает его на нее. Он выключает свет, шорох одежды, и матрац слабо продавливается с другой стороны от Нигана. Ниган задумчиво лежит на спине несколько минут, приходя в себя. Он вопросительно шепчет:

— Иди ко мне, — уже совсем не уверенный в том, что это уместно и Карлу будет комфортно рядом с ним.

Но Карл придвигается к нему в темноте и устраивает голову у него на груди. Ниган неловко обнимает его, сцепляя пальцы обеих рук у него на спине. Они лежат в тишине и тепле друг друга и никак не могут уснуть.

Нигану не дают покоя мысли. Он говорит, что Карл может завтра ехать в Александрию, мальчик сонно мычит ему в грудь. Наконец юнец на его плече обмякает и начинает сопеть, тонкие пальцы на ребрах Нигана расслабляются, и рука соскальзывает вниз. 

Кажется, Ниган за всю ночь так и не заснул.  
_____

По возвращении из Александрии Карл выглядит воодушевленным. Он резво выпрыгивает из грузовика. Его плечи расправлены, а движения уверены, будто он до сих пор там, среди родных, и еще не осознал, что еще не известно, когда он в следующий раз их увидит.

Все это Ниган видит из окна своей комнаты, решив не спускаться вниз, чтобы пацан, не дай господи, не подумал, что Ниган скучал. У Нигана ведь была огромная куча гребаных дел, кроме как думать о нем и одиноко вздыхать, так ведь?  
Проходит совсем не много времени, прежде чем, пацан врывается в комнату, как маленький вихрь, как в старые добрые времена еще до того спора, который открыл на многое глаза по крайней мере Нигану.

— Ты не встретил меня, — Карл констатирует факт, скрестив руки на груди, почти совсем не обиженно. Наглости пацану не занимать. — Не скучал? — а вот здесь уже слышно недовольство. Он будто забыл, чем кончился их прошлый разговор, и на самом деле соскучился сам.

Ниган разглядывает его, будто в первый раз, и старается отметить то, чего не замечал раньше. Пытается заглянуть под его самоуверенную маску, которую, оказывается, Карл-таки умеет держать. За время его отсутствия Ниган многое обдумал и принял кое-какие меры.

— Как поживает Рик? — Ниган медленно обводит его взглядом и наклоняет голову, довольно улыбаясь. Конечно же он подъебет мелкого и это будет его приветствием. — Не рассказал ему о своем новом парне? Если ты не понял, я имею в виду себя. — Он самодовольно подмигивает и видит, как Карл закатывает глаз, будто Ниган пошутил совсем не смешно. Засранец.

— Боюсь он решит, что мой парень староват для меня, и захочет отстрелить ему яйца. — Карл наконец ухмыльнулся в ответ, приняв игру. В груди у Нигана потеплело, и он заулыбался шире, закусив кончик языка.

— Почему-то я уверен, что он уже хочет отстрелить мне яйца, хотя я еще не сделал ничего плохого. — Ниган картинно пожимает плечами и вскидывает брови, и следом на его лице появляется похабная улыбка. Он облизывает нижнюю губу прежде чем продолжить: — Хотя постойте-ка, кажется знаю! — он всплеснул руками. — Я соблазнил его сыночка, — и засмеялся, взглянув на Карла. Господи, если пацан закатит глаз еще сильнее, обратно он уже не выкатится!

Карл проходит в комнату, скидывая рюкзак на пол, и бросает, не глядя на Нигана:

— Кто кого еще соблазнил. — Ого! У мелкого настроение чутка помериться яйцами. Деланного безразличия и уверенности в его голосе не занимать.

Ниган заинтересованно смотрит на его тощую спину, скрытую под широкой рубашкой. Хорошо хоть пацан додумался не брать в родительское гнездышко сворованные у Нигана шмотки и уехал в своих старых и выцветших.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, поделись своими соображениями на этот счет. Ты сейчас такой уверенный и серьезный, прямо мини версия твоего папочки! — Карл поворачивается и, сверкнув глазом, поясняет:

— Мне нужно было как-то выжить здесь, а сделать это максимально близко к тебе было легче. Как хорошо, что ты оказался охоч до мальчишеских задниц. — Он дергает плечами, и выражение лица у него такое, будто объясняет очевидную истину дурачку. Как же Ниган обожает, когда Карл пытается бросить ему вызов!

— Вот как ты оправдываешь себя вместо того, чтобы признать, что просто влюбился в меня, — Ниган усмехается, откидывается на спинку, закидывает руки за голову и про себя с удовольствием отмечает, как Карл профессионально не изменился в лице. — По-моему, ты что-то напутал. Это ты соблазнился. Соблазнился моим вниманием и уважением. Повелся на то, что я посчитал тебя не мелким бесполезным засранцем, а особенным засранцем. И ты ой как полюбил чувство избранности, что я тебе подарил. — Карл не перебивал и непроницаемо слушал его. Ниган поднялся и подошел к нему и, глядя в глаз, легко провел фалангой пальца по его щеке. — Да, и ты дико хотел трахаться, не мог же я оставить тебя такого пубертатного мучиться. — Ниган, улыбаясь, стягивает повязку с его лица и откидывает волосы со лба, открывая себе вид на черный провал вместо глаза. Карл сглатывает и закрывает здоровый глаз, как и всегда, когда Ниган смотрит на искалеченную часть его лица. Ниган догадывается, что он чувствует себя обнаженным и неприкрытым, и из-за этого ему нравится смотреть на него еще больше. Это еще более эротично, чем когда он просто раздет. И то, что пацан позволяет ему это, заводит Нигана сильнее, чем красотка жена в коротком черном платье, обещающая жаркую ночку.

— Возможно, ты прав, — покорно сипит Карл, когда ладони Нигана обхватывают его лицо, а губы касаются самого центра зияющей раны. Он задыхается при своих следующих словах от того, как губы Нигана мягко скользят внутри и вдоль затянувшегося провала. — Но не думай, что я здесь один, кто пошел на поводу у своих чувств.

Ниган слабо улыбается, не отрываясь от Карла, и произносит:

— Черт меня выеби, если я так думаю.

Они оба затихают. Маленький бунт подавлен их общим желанием близости. Ниган осторожно целует шрам, обводя его вокруг там, где начинается щека, и там, где должна была быть бровь. Пальцы Карла цепляются за его плечи, мальчишка глубоко судорожно вдыхает через зубы и прижимается телом еще ближе, подставляясь под эти, казалось бы, неправильные поцелуи. Он будто боится потерять эти прикосновения, будто Ниган никогда больше не повторит то, что делает сейчас. Наивный. Будто бы Ниган откажется от удовольствия так сногсшибательно действовать на пацана. Да, срань господня, он любит это делать, наверное, даже больше самого Карла! Ниган хочет перевести поцелуй на губы, но мальчишка, словно ищущий ласки котенок, подставляет пустую глазницу. У Нигана вырывается тихий смешок, и он послушно целует зарубцевавшуюся кожу. Он слышит, как Карл сдержанно ахает, когда кончик его языка скользит по шершавому стыку живой кожи и шрама. И у Нигана щекочет в яйцах от этого восхитительного звука.

— Я отпустил жен, — тихо произносит Ниган ему в глазницу. Карл, похоже, совсем потерянный в ощущениях, расплывчато переспрашивает:

— Что?

Ниган берет его за подбородок, приподнимая лицо, и смотрит в расфокусированный глаз. Он повторяет:

— Я отпустил этих женщин, из-за которых ты так парился, и теперь они не на самой худшей работе и под моей защи… — Ниган не успевает договорить из-за губ, столкнувшихся с его собственными. Они практически засасывают лица друг друга. В груди у Нигана начинает настойчиво разгораться пламя. И не только в груди.

Карл жадно кусает его и толкает к дивану, подлокотник которого очень удачно —удачно для Карла — оказывается под коленями Нигана, и роняет его на кожаную обивку. Сам пацан падает сверху, острым локтем весьма ощутимо втыкаясь Нигану в печень и заставляя его болезненно охнуть.

— Карл, да ты просто животное!

Карл шепчет:

— От животного слышу, — и затем, — прости, — он заползает по нему выше и целует зажмуренные глаза Нигана.

— Хорошо, хоть не по яйцам, — не теряя чувства юмора, отвечает Ниган, не собираясь позволять боли испортить ему намечающийся жаркий секс.

Они возятся, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, не переставая оставлять друг на друге торопливые поцелуи.

Колено Карла упирается меж бедер Нигана, давя ровно туда, куда нужно. Пацан удобно устраивается так, что седлает согнутую ногу Нигана, и двигает тазом, потираясь о его бедро. Ниган усмехается:

— Решил выебать мою ногу? А я уж думал, что мы займемся совместным и более интересным видом секса. Раздетые и с моим членом в тебе.

— Ну вот, ты рассказал сюжет, теперь не интересно будет, — наигранно грустно отвечает Карл и целует его по краю челюсти.

— Я не рассказал тебе концовку, — Ниган хищно улыбается. — Уверен, тебе понравится. — Он крепко проводит ладонями по ребрам Карла, с удовольствием скользя по жесткому костлявому торсу вниз и останавливаясь на узких бедрах. Удивительно, что ему нравится тощий пацан, ведь он всегда любил мягкие очертания, которые можно помять. Ниган отвлекается от мыслей, когда пацан с довольным мычанием кусает его за шею и крепко втягивает кожу. Хитрый вредитель точно намерен оставить ему засос. Но Нигану не нужны улики на явных участках тела, и он за плечи отрывает его от себя, чувствуя, как тот нехотя, как пиявка, с влажным звуком выпускает кожу шеи. Ладони Карла упираются ему в грудь, и он недовольно смотрит на Нигана. Они глядят друг на друга пару секунд, и Карл скатывается с него на пол и со словами, что с дороги ему нужно помыться, направляется в сторону ванной. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, к чему он хочет подготовиться, но Ниган все равно, довольно осматривая его, бросает вслед, что ему нравится, когда Карл грязный и потный.

— Ты просто ебнутый извращенец, — не оборачиваясь отвечает мальчишка и захлопывает за собой дверь. Через некоторое время Ниган слышит шум воды.

Он садится на диване и спускает ноги. Его мысли лениво скользят по Карлу. Задница пацана, это, возможно, лучшее, что случалось в его жизни. В смысле весь Карл — лучшее. И он стоит того, чтобы иногда слушать его и избавлять от дискомфорта. У Нигана было много времени на размышления и оценку своих чувств, Карла и всего происходящего между ними. Сейчас он готов признать, что, наверное, во второй раз в жизни влюбился. Как бы до охуения тупо это не звучало. Вслух он бы никогда такую хрень не произнес, но в голове у него бывали и куда худшие мысли.

Пацан совсем не как его ныне покойная Люсиль. Она была мягкая и нежная, Карл же — острый и резкий. Она ничего не просила от Нигана и принимала то, что он готов был ей дать, когда мальчишка требует и настаивает на его внимании и не согласен мириться с его распутностью и безразличием.

Ниган закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку дивана в предвкушении, воображение услужливо подсовывает ему распаренное обнаженное тело пацана под струями воды. Его слишком поглощают весьма любопытные образы, встающие пред мысленным взором, что он не замечает возвращения мальчишки.

— Почему ты еще одет? — Карл, закутанный в большое белое полотенце поперек груди, как девчонка, выбежавшая из душа на звонок в дверь, стоит перед ним, скрестив худые руки, и на его лице легкое разочарование.

Ниган томно потягивается. Он не хочет торопиться.

— Я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь, — он подмигивает Карлу и приглашающим жестом похлопывает себя по колену. С волос на шею и плечи мальчишки спадают капли воды, и это выглядит так заманчиво, что Ниган хочет слизать их.

Карл саркастично поднимает бровь — Ниган знает, если бы у него была вторая, то взметнулись бы обе — и делает шаг к дивану. Получившегося расстояния хватает, чтобы Ниган взял его за запястье и потянул к себе, благоговейно глядя ему в лицо снизу вверх. Выглядит он по-блядски волшебно. Карл не отводит взгляд и взбирается ему на колени, седлая его. Ладони Нигана сразу ложатся ему на бедра, поднимая полотенце выше и обнажая белую кожу еще сильнее. Он склоняет голову набок, и их губы медленно соединяются.

Даже просто целоваться с мальцом до одурения приятно. Даже в самый первый раз, когда пацан еще ни хрена не умел и пытался доказать, что дофига альфач, слюнявя и толкая язык Нигану в глотку, пока Ниган не забрал у него инициативу и не показал, как нужно это делать. Даже тогда эндорфины в его мозгу выделялись в огромном количестве и заставляли бабочек в его животе бешено спариваться между собой и плодиться.

Карл обвивает его шею руками, позволяя полотенцу скользнуть вниз по его груди, собираясь на талии. Это прохладное прикосновение посылает мурашки по спине Нигана, и он не может не сжать пальцы крепче на мягкой коже его бедер, и мальчик прижимается к нему плотнее. Карл несильно кусает его нижнюю губу, чтобы отпустить и заскользить губами по щетине на подбородке и щеке. Восхитительный.

Ниган чувствует, как юнец елозит по нему обнаженным естеством, все еще скрытым под полотенцем, и усмехается. Теперь он мягко гладит кожу и, едва касаясь, обводит кончиками пальцев ягодицы. Карл мычит ему в ухо и подается бедрами вперед еще. На Нигана это производит нужный эффект, и его собственный член начинает уже неудобно давить на ширинку с другой стороны штанов.

Карл отрывается от него, и его шаловливые руки проникают Нигану под футболку. Мальчишка только успевает добраться до соска, как Ниган перехватывает его руки, вытаскивает их из-под одежды и властно закидывает себе на плечи. Карл прищуривается и непонимающе смотрит на него. Влажные волосы очаровательно липнут к его лицу. Нет уж, Ниган не будет раздеваться. Мысль об обнаженном Карле, сидящем на нем, полностью одетом, заводит его еще больше. Он резким движением разводит шире колени, из-за чего Карл инстинктивно прижимается вновь к нему, чтобы не упасть, и тянет с него полотенце. Прозорливый пацан догадывается, что задумал Ниган, и не собирается так просто без борьбы остаться голым перед ним, поэтому не выпускает его. Нигану приходится отвлечь его поцелуями в пустующую глазницу и незаметно вытянуть полотенце, пока мальчишка тает от прикосновений, не замечая потери. Ниган уже давно просек, что это его одна из самых эрогенных зон и что кайфует пацан от мыслей, что возникают в его юном полном грязных фантазий мозгу, чем от прикосновений к едва чувствительному рубцу.

Мальчишка стонет и вновь вжимается тазом в него. Их разделяет только грубая ткань брюк Нигана, которую Карл спешит преодолеть и лезет расстегнуть ширинку, пока Ниган наслаждается видом мальчишеской голой груди с маленькими темными окружьями сосков. Очень забавно, что Карл почти мужик, ему скоро семнадцать, и яйца у него покрепче чем у любого в Святилище, а на его груди и лице ни подозрения на волосы. Он усмехается, вспоминая себя в его возрасте, зараставшего приличной щетиной за ночь, в то время как в голове у него гулял ветер, и его волновало лишь куда бы присунуть и что б сожрать. Хотя не то чтобы сейчас что-то сильно поменялось.

Ниган кладет свою большую ладонь ему на грудь туда, где ускоренно бьется сердце, перекачивая горячую кровь вниз, к стоящему колом юношескому члену. Он уже такой возбужденный и восхитительный. У Нигана у самого горячеет внутри.  
Карл недовольно перекладывает его руку ему же на ширинку, явно намекая, чтобы экий тормоз Ниган сам все сделал. И он конечно же освобождается, но перед этим обхватывает член мальчишки и несколько раз обводит большим пальцем уздечку под головкой. Карл ахает и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Его глаз закрыт. Ниган касается его губ.

Когда он вытаскивает член, Карл торопливо опускает взгляд и затем недоуменно снова смотрит на Нигана. Чтобы подольше полюбоваться на это выражение лица, Ниган отдал бы все свои деньги, если бы они имели сейчас значение.

— Ты что, без белья?

— Ну да, ждал тебя, — Ниган каверзно улыбается и облизывает нижнюю губу.

— Не боишься свое барахло застудить? — урчит Карл, уже обхватив оба их члена ладонью, в которую они еле помещаются, и прижимаясь губами к его шее. Пацан такой наглец! Ниган никак не может определиться, считает он это милым или слишком борзым.

Ниган заговорщицки шепчет:

— Надеялся, ты согреешь его и не дашь замерзнуть.

В ответ мальчишка несколько раз под собственное шипение дергает запястьем, скользя по их сейчас почти что общей плоти, отчего Ниган прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и, сподвигая к дальнейшим действиям, сжимает худые ягодицы. Прохладные пальцы на члене медленно сводят его с ума.

Пацан лижет его шею, и Нигану кажется, что он совсем забыл о том, что у него в руке, и он дергает тазом вверх, напоминая ему. Карл снова делает несколько томительных рывков, подтягивая крайнюю плоть на самый верх и затем вниз, натягивая кожу, и опять замирает. Его губы слепо ищут губы Нигана и, когда находят, сразу затягивают в глубокий мокрый поцелуй. Ниган мычит. Пацан конечно потрясающий, но какой-то однозадачный. Ниган перехватывает инициативу и сбрасывает руку Карла с членов, продолжая отвечать на поцелуй. Он сам обхватывает их обоих и стремительными резкими движениями влажной ладони доводит по крайней мере Карла до порога и замедляется. Пацан тяжело вдыхает, отклоняется и смотрит вниз, кусая губы и следя за ладонью Нигана. Он крепко держится за его плечи и при очередном рывке наклоняется и сдавленно болезненно всхлипывает ему в шею:

— С тобой классно трахаться, но у тебя какая-та ебаная суперспособность, — он переводит дух, наверное, пытаясь отвлечься от ладони, которая скользит вверх, и от большого пальца, размазывающего новую каплю смазки — уже непонятно чьей — по обеим головкам.

— Только одна? — игриво спрашивает Ниган. Обидно, что пацан разглядел только одну, Ниган же такой замечательный и талантливый. Он наклоняется вперед: он просто обязан подразнить этот сосок.

— Ты узнаешь, когда я почти… — он задыхается, — и каждый раз обламываешь меня, — его голос взлетает вверх на последних словах, потому что Ниган прикусывает нежную кожу и его рука вновь ускоряет темп и останавливается. Карл в его руках как оголенный нерв.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — обиженно тянет он, упираясь Нигану в плечи. Ниган с любопытством и возбуждением смотрит ему в лицо. Карл хочет продолжить, но несколько раз вздрагивает, мышцы его ног и ягодиц напрягаются, а пальцы на ногах подворачиваются. Он коротко стонет — больше вскрикивает — и комкает футболку на плечах Нигана.

Кажется, последний одиночный рывок был лишним. Ниган крепко дергает ладонью еще несколько раз, размазывая по ним обоим семя Карла, давая пацану возможность насладиться до конца, раз уж он сорвался.

Забавно то, как Карл, обычно старающийся делать свой сладкий голосок пониже и побрутальнее, во время оргазма мяучит как котенок. Ниган смеется этим мыслям.

— Чего ты ржешь? Ты все испортил! — голос мальца немного надломлен.

— Я все испортил? — Ниган картинно вскидывает брови. — Еще никто не говорил мне такого после того, как обкончал мою футболку и залил ладонь спермой. — Он слабо двигает ладонью, ухмыляясь тому, как Карл дергается от повышенной чувствительности. — Тебя подвело твое слабое юношеское самообладание. — Ниган без отвращения проводит большим пальцем по впадине на лице замолкшего мальчишки. — Но ты же не думаешь, что это конец? — он кладет ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать шрам. — Рику бы не понравилось, что сынок так быстро сдается.

Краска мгновенно бросилась к щекам Карла.

— Прекрати везде вмешивать отца. Особенно когда мы трахаемся, — стараясь скрыть смущение, просит он, его взгляд метнулся в сторону и вернулся обратно на самодовольное лицо Нигана.

— А что, маленькому мальчику Карлу неловко, когда он представляет себе лицо папули, который узнает, чем занимается его сын? Что большой злой дядя Ниган ни к чему его не склоняет, и что сынок сам выжидает моменты, когда у меня будет настроение позволить ему запрыгнуть на мой член, — приблизившись, Ниган жарко шепчет это ему на ухо. Он уже выпустил свой стояк и обхватывает только вялый член прижатого к нему Карла.

Он сам дико возбужден, но мысленно охлаждает себя, выставляя блоки на привлекательные эротические образы и не позволяя себе задумываться о том, что на его коленях голый только что кончивший горячий пацан.

Ниган очень легкими движениями вновь начинает ласкать плоть мальца.

— Я совсем не выжидаю этого! Ты сам всегда ищешь повод завалить меня! — он строит из себя возмущенного, но когда твой член гладит очень умелая рука, —  
а в своих способностях Ниган более чем уверен — возмущаться, наверное, тяжеловато.

Ниган, не обращая на него внимания, продолжает:

— Как думаешь, Рик сильно разочаруется, узнав, что ты довольно быстро оказался в моей постели, а потом и на коленях с членом во рту? Или он будет горд? Ведь ты захомутал такого мужика. — Он продолжает ненавязчиво стимулировать уже заинтересованный член мальчишки, пронзительно глядя в его лицо. Пацан нервно жует губы и облизывает их, что они краснеют и Нигану страшно хочется самому прикусить их.

— А если он узнает, что я позволяю тебе трахать мой рот и лижу твою задницу, он, наверное, будет так счастлив за сына! — голос Нигана опускается до заговорщицкого шепота.

Карл мычит, когда Ниган крепко вздрачивает ему и прижимается губами к другому еще не тронутому соску. Его язык дразнит, а зубы легко терзают его.

— Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись, — как мантру шепчет Карл, выгибаясь и подставляясь сильнее, и Ниган слышит это как мольбу не замолкать.

Он отрывается от покрасневшего соска, выпрямляется и мурчит на ухо зажмурившегося пацана:

— А самое замечательное в этой истории то, что тебе бы действительно хотелось, чтобы отец узнал о твоем другом папочке.

— Заткнись! — почти вскрикивает Карл. Ух, как у него крепко стоит! Нигану даже завидно, что пацан так быстро восстанавливается.

— Чтобы Рик узнал, что хоть здесь ты самостоятельный — сам выбрал с кем предаваться плотским утехам.  
Карл находит единственно верный способ заставить его замолчать и целует Нигана, жестко и страстно. То с каким рвением пацан толкает язык ему в рот и жует губы заставляет член Нигана дернуться, требуя внимания. Нигану приходится отпустить стояк мальчишки, чтобы он снова не кончил раньше времени.

Ниган очень возбужден. Мокрые волосы Карла лезут ему в лицо, но это неважно. Они с ним сцепились губами так, будто если оторвутся друг от друга на секунду, то случится еще один апокалипсис. Пацан явно не намерен выпускать Нигана, не высосав из него душу через рот.

Параллельно языку Карла, тщательно вылизывающему его рот, Ниган быстро шарит по карманам, ища презервативы и смазку. Есть! И то, и то! Сквозь давящее на виски вожделение Ниган радуется своей предусмотрительности и вечной готовности к перепихону.

Он отклеивает от себя Карла, вручает ему найденное в карманах и раскидывает руки по спинке дивана, алчно глядя как мелкий убийца закатывает глаз, будто ругая Нигана за то, что он не надел презик сам.

Он похотливо облизывает губы, пока Карл раскатывает презерватив по его члену, и разглядывает его сосредоточенное лицо. Он сдерживает рваный стон, когда видит, как Карл выдавливает смазку на пальцы и заводит руку за спину. Карл ловит его взгляд.

— Не поможешь? — желчью и возбуждением пронизан его голос. Мальчишка толкает ему в ладонь тюбик со смазкой и наклоняется вперед, выгибая поясницу и прижимаясь к плечу Нигана, чтобы открыть ему лучший доступ.

Ниган бережно, почти трепетно, растягивает вздрагивающего и шипящего Карла, уверенными, но аккуратными движениями разводя указательный и средний палец в нем. Его тяжелое дыхание сильнее возбуждает Нигана, который сдерживает себя от того, чтобы сразу посадить мальчишку на член. Он добавляет третий палец, а затем и четвертый, стараясь расслабить тугое кольцо мышц. Каждый вздох Карла заставляет член Нигана дергаться в предвкушении.

Пацан мычит, отталкивает его руку, шипит «давай уже» и, держа член Нигана за основание, прижимает головку к себе, медленно и туго опускаясь на него. Как же мальчишка горяч в своей ненасытной спешке затолкать в себя далеко не маленький калибр Нигана. Тело мальчика жарко обнимает его член, и пацан натягивает себя так томительно долго, что Ниган не выдерживает и дергает бедрами вверх, нарушая их негласное правило о самостоятельности мальчишки, когда дело касается добровольной боли. Карл вскрикивает и впивается ногтями ему в плечи.

Ниган не успевает сказать ни слова и раскаяться, как пацан рыкает:

— Какой же ты говнюк! — и сам резко садится вниз до основания, заставляя Нигана задохнуться и утробно застонать. Как же горячо у него внутри!

Чтобы отвлечься он мнет ягодицы замершего и привыкающего к ощущениям мальца, который перебирает его волосы на затылке и переводит дух.

Когда пацан начинается двигаться, у Нигана нет времени, чтобы думать. Он помогает его движениям руками, толкая его вниз и поднимая вверх. Карл сперва жмурится от боли и неприятных ощущений, и Ниган позволяет ему изменить угол так, как ему нужно, сам же в этот момент пытаясь облизать его сосок, но из-за ритмичных движений, не попадая и просто вылизывая его грудь.

Ниган старается держаться подольше. Считает количество толчков и сбивается после третьего. У мальчишки слишком сладкие стоны и восхитительное нутро, а ритм и наклон движений безукоризненны. Пацан продолжает ездить на нем, создавая сочные влажные звуки, поглощенный своими ощущениями, не замечая, что Ниган уже на краю и натужно стонет, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в узкие бедра. Член Карла ударяется об его собственный живот, но он не трогает себя. Господь ебучий! Пацан хочет кончить без рук! Лишь с членом Нигана в заднице! Этого открытия оказывается достаточно, чтобы Ниган зарычал и крепко сжал зубами плечо вскрикнувшего мальчишки. Он обхватывает руками талию Карла и резко прижимает к себе, удерживая на месте. Ниган ускоренно толкается бедрами в желанное тело, не в силах противостоять приближающемуся оргазму.

О господи блядский боже! Он быстро доходит до точки и срывается с края, не выпуская мальчишку из захвата дрожащих рук и делая последние судорожные рывки. Блять! Какой же он охуенный! Волны удовольствия, разносящиеся по его телу, заставляют мышцы содрогаться. Блядски охуенно! Когда через пару мгновений его немного отпускает, он понимает, что слух заполняют жалобные всхлипы и высокие постанывания мальчишки, и он только сейчас чувствует влагу на своей футболке, где между ними двумя крепко зажат член Карла. Мальчик еще вздрагивает в его руках и дергается. Наконец он обмякает на Нигане и довольно мычит, достаточно ощутимо прикусывая его шею. Блядски охуенно еще раз!

Нигану зверски хочется закурить, хотя бросил он это занятие достаточно давно, еще задолго до зомби-апокалипсиса. Это чувство служит еще одним сигналом того, что секс был дико охуенным!

Карл шумно дышит, обнимая его, и Ниган лениво гладит его все еще состоящую из острых углов юношескую спину. Он поворачивает голову и вдыхает запах шампуня на влажных волосах мальца. Ниган никогда не был силен в запахах и на этот раз тоже не знает, что это, но от него пахнет приятно и успокаивающе. Он вытягивает, потягиваясь, слегка закостеневшие ноги, и пацан ерзает и наконец откидывается назад, глядя Нигану в глаза. Он выглядит сонным, что не удивительно.

— Можем пойти спать… — он зевает.

— Уже спать? — Ниган поднимает брови. Ему тоже лениво, но как уж тут смолчать? — Может продолжим заниматься тонгреслингом?

Карл закатывает свой единственный ясный как слеза глаз.

— Тебе не хватило? Я устал после дороги… и тебя.

— Да ты меня чуть не сожрал, когда мы только начали, — Ниган довольно и расслабленно улыбается. Легкие подколы становятся для них такой обыденностью.

— И тебе это понравилось, — пацан двигает тазом, намекая на член, который все еще в нем.

Он медленно сползает с коленей и потягивается. Свежевыебанный Карл выглядит неотразимо. У Нигана дергается полуопавший член, когда он обращает внимание на то, что медленно стекает по внутренней стороне тощих бедер двигающегося к душу пацана, и только сейчас замечает порвавшийся презик. Свою работу по упрощению процесса гондон выполнил, а про ЗППП Ниган старается сейчас не думать, учитывая, что Карла это всегда волновало никак. Пацан всегда поддавался настоянию Нигана и закатывал глаза, ворча, что он не девчонка, чтобы залететь. Надо будет с ним поболтать на эту тему. Ниган снова задумывается о том, какими же необразованными могут остаться дети, выросшие в апокалипсис, если их никто не научит таким очевидным, но жизненно важным вещам, как предохранение от всякой хуйни.

— Ты идешь? — доносится голос Карла из открытой двери ванной. Ниган, попутно скидывая с себя одежду, направляется туда.

Они быстро ополаскиваются теплой и такой ценной водой в Святилище и забираются под одеяло.

Карл ни о чем не щебечет, как это обычно бывает перед сном, а молча укладывает голову Нигану на грудь.

— Еще я провел профилактическую беседу с остальными мудаками. — Ниган прерывает уютную тишину. Он чувствует, что должен это сказать и заверить Карла в безопасности. Нигану почему-то просто необходимо показать пацану, что ему есть дело до мальчишки. Он немного молчит. — И это не из-за нарушения правил. — Почему-то у Нигана замирает сердце, пока он слушает дыхание мальчика, гадая, какой же ответ получит.

Карл медленно водит пальцами по его татуировке на груди. В этот раз Ниган не озаботился футболкой на ночь.

— Я думал, то, что я рассказал, это пустой звук для тебя, — голос Карла сиплый, будто надсаженный. Он замолкает и приподнимается на локте, испытующе глядя на Нигана. Его глаз блестит в темноте. — Но теперь мне кажется, что тебе не плевать.

— Мне не плевать, — так же сипло отвечает Ниган. Он чувствует себя ссыкливым школьником, мнущимся признаться в симпатии однокласснице.

Карл прижимается к его губам своими словно вокруг кончился кислород и только Ниган может вдохнуть ему его. И Ниган целует его, пытаясь передать то, что не может произнести вслух. Ему кажется, что воздух вокруг них искрится невысказанными чувствами. Карл отстраняется от него и кладет голову обратно и шепчет:

— Хорошо.

Нигану кажется, что он тонет. Тонет в привязанности к юному маньяку, устало засыпающему тут же рядом, прижавшись и согреваясь о Нигана. В его груди щемит от нежности, когда пацан трется в полусне щекой о его грудь и перекидывает ногу через его, спутывая их. Господи, очаровательный говнюк привязал его к себе.

Ниган думает, как он проебал момент, когда начал мысленно произносить слова типа любовь, любимый, любит, да еще связывая с мелким убийцей. Но это не важно. Уже не важно.

Карл, казавшийся уснувшим, неожиданно подает голос:

— Ты задолжал мне откровение.

Ниган усмехается почти беззвучно. Он размышляет.

Карл возится, укладываясь удобнее и перекидывая руку через его грудь, и, видимо, уже не надеется на ответ.

Ниган выдыхает. При свете дня он никогда бы не произнес такое. По крайней мере с тем же смыслом, что закладывает в слова сейчас.

— Ты не один из многих. Это мое откровение.


End file.
